2040: The Next Generation Crossover
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Spinoff from my fanfic 'Leo's Twin Brother'. This sequel takes place after Season had ended and onward to the year 2040, everyone was married and now the new generation are surviving through the ups and downs of life. [Kickin' It, Mighty Med, Pair of Kings, Lab Rats 2012, and Waktu Rehat crossover] Many OCs x OCs


**Characters Information**

**This is a spin-off from my fanfiction 'Leo's Twin Brother', most of my OCs from Lab Rats used here were from my former story 'Lab Rats the Next Generation' but I had deleted it because some parts didn't make sense to me. But I hope you'd like them.**

**I do not own Lab Rats 2012, Pair of Kings, Kickin' It, Mighty Med, or Waktu Rehat. I only own my OCs, and UltimateMaxmericaShipper owns her OCs: Aiden, Skyla, Elliot Grace and Autumn Parker.**

* * *

**Many years after the TV series had ended, everyone eventually settled down and had their own future. **

**And now, it's time for the Next Generation to begin their journey through the life of ups and downs. Follow them as they survive the new era of earth.****Introducing the new set of OCs from the next generation!**

* * *

_**Lab Rats 2012 Future Gen. OCs**_

**Bryan Donald Junior Davenport (17)**

The splitting image of Chase Davenport, his Bionic father. He looks like Chase but with dark brown hair and dark almond color eyes, like his mother, Bree Henderson-Davenport. The oldest of the Future Generation, along with his sister, Keili. He also has Bionics, like Super Intelligence, Voice Manipulation. He is the clever, brave, and responsible twin, but he can be a little selfish at times and full of himself.

**Callisa 'Kelli' Chasity Davenport (17)**

The splitting image of Bree Davenport, her mother. She looks like her mother, only with Chase's light brown hair and hazel eyes. The second oldest twin, unlike her brother, she is the fun loving, brave, and girly, like her mom. She likes to talk about her boy problems with her cousins, Leanne, Adyson and Harumi. She is great friends with Chelsea Justice and has feelings for Billy.

**Arthur 'Artie' Leonardo Johnson (17) **

The twin son of Owen and Caitlin, he is artistic and a bit of a drama king. He is not a Bionic but is close to James, and he has a crush of Keili, that is until she convince him to like Lean.

**Artemis 'Temi' Veronica Johnson (17)**

Twin daughter of Owen and Caitlin. She is a somewhat friendly but arrogant, stubborn and bossy like her mom. She is interested in drama play and theater.

**Spencer Florence Davenport (16)**

The splitting image of his father, Adam Davenport. He has his father's Super Strength and fire elemental powers. He is the oldest of his two siblings, Adyson and Harumi. He is a jock, he is funny, brave, and the optimistic one.

**Adyson Charlene Davenport (15)**

The younger sister of Spencer, a bit of a mixture of her parents, she has her dad's Laser Beams but may be able to control fire elements and talk to animals. She is capable of controlling her powers. She has long dark brown hair with forest green eyes, she is the shy one among her family. She is a bit shy around boys and a bit dumb, but she is responsible, calm and brave. She is best friends with Chelsea Justice and Skyla Grace, and has a crush on the football captain, Jason Hamzah.

**Harumi 'Haru' Lily Davenport (14) **

The youngest girl among the gang. She is the splitting image of her mother, Sakura. She has jet black hair and cyan green eyes. She is a tomboy and likes to have fun. She is oblivious of love but has a crush on Aiden, and is the 'flash glue' of the family. She is a daredevil herself and is also Bionic. She can control water elements and create storms with her emotions**.**

**James Tyrel Dooley-Davenport (17)**

The oldest son of Janelle and Leo. He has tanned brown skin, dark brown hair with curls, and his father's signature smile. He is the jock among his cousins, well that is next to Spencer, and responsible. He tends to be a screw-up like his dad but mostly he's like his mom. He works for his family company, he can teleport, manipulate electricity and air. He is currently dating Autumn Parker.

**Leonard 'Leon' Francis Dooley-Davenport (16) **

The older twin, he is the splitting image of Leo, his father. He is clever, but clumsy. He is great at pranking people with his sister, Leanne and his cousin, Harumi. He can be responsible and funny sometimes. He is a Bionic and is able to read others' minds.

**Leanne 'Lean' Jasmine Dooley-Davenport (Imagine her as China Anne McClain) (16)**

The youngest twin and sister among her two brother. She is clever, witty and brave. She can be sassy sometimes and always Mommy's Favorite Girl. She like pranking people with Leon and Harumi. Overall, she is closest to Harumi. She has long black hair and tanned skin. She is Bionic and a half physic.

**Heidi Phoebe Dooley-Davenport (12)**

Daughter of Hilo Tutuki-Dooley. She is an art enthusiastic and loves cartoons. She is caring, eccentric and a fan of the Kings. She is often seen fangirling over Prince Mitchel Parker.

**Bellatrix 'Trixie' Sophie Thomas (15) [Trent x Kerry Perry]**

The mean daughter of Trent. She likes Spencer but hates the fact that he does not like her back. She is bossy and mean to everyone, except for her dad and her pet rabbits, Fluffy and Snowflake.

**Claire Harrington (16) [Clayton x Stephanie]**

Beautiful but extremely haughty British cheerleader. She follows her dad's advice that 'Harringtons don't wait'. She always gets what she wants.

_**Kickin' It Next Generation**_

**Jaqueline 'Jackie' Roberta Brewer (16)**

She has long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She takes over her father's personality and is inspired to be the best black belt student like her parents. She also enjoys sparring with her friends and skateboarding. She's very feisty, sensible, friendly and witty, and the oldest sister to Olivia.

**Olivia Katrina Brewer (14)**

Olivia looks just like her mother Kim when she was younger. Like her parents, she is a karate learner too and she does cheerleading. She is very hyperactive, perky and cheerful; but she has a tough side too. The Brewer sisters are not the average weaklings.

**Dylan Patrick Krupnik (17)**

The nerdy one of the team. He is shown to be a bit bossy and very intelligent, but he can be very nervous in front of his close friend/crush, Jackie. He looks like his dad when he was younger.

**Merida Miracle Krupnik (14)**

Merida is a strong-willed tomboy with an excellent Scottish accent. She is loyal to her friends, but very stubborn to be reasoned with. She is also a skilled martial artist and an archery prodigy. She has curly red hair and blue eyes. Harumi's best friend.

**Mateo Aries Martinez (17)**

He is definitely his father's son, as he looks just like his dad along with the flirty Casanova personality. He is always smitten by pretty girls and is always trying weird antics to impress them. He is also great at talking in Spanish and Hakamaki languages. But you can always count on him when you need any help.

**Alexander 'Alex' Christian Jones (17)**

The happy-go-lucky guy of the gang. You can always rely on Alex to make you smile. Friendly, cheerful and always in the mood of helping others.

**Edith Beatrice Jones (8)**

Edith is like her dad, nice and sweet, she is also inspired to learn karate to. This young girl may look all sweet and naïve but she can be tough too. Just don't get on this girl's wrong side.

**Samuel 'Sam' Markel Gilespie (32)**

Sam, Rudy's adopted son, is now a refined musician known worldwide. But he is still the friendly, yet somewhat mischief boy, he was. He is very close to his siblings although they aren't blood related.

**Benjamin 'Ben' Jason Gilespie (23)**

The new owner of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Ben is childish, fun and responsible. He is also very open-minded as he is willing to look past his father's grudges with Sensei Ty, as he is dating Ty's daughter, Tamako.

**Calvin Garfield Gilespie (17)**

He's a cyber-geek with a mischievous attitude. He is very intelligent but very flirty around girls, like his father.

**Ruby Jessica Gilespie (14)**

The youngest and only girl in the Gilespie siblings. She is an independent, fun, and friendly girl, and a mixture of her parents. She has shoulder-length light brown-blonde hair and green eyes.

**Tamako Iris Kesler (21) [Daughter of Ty and Haruki (Sakura's aunt)]**

The older twin of Hiroko Kelser and co-owner of the Black Dragons Dojo. She is independent, tough-as-nails, and a down-to-earth woman. She has jet black hair and forest green eyes. She is currently dating Ben.

**Hiroko Jill Kesler (21) ****[Daughter of Ty and Haruki (Sakura's aunt)]**

The younger twin of Tamako Kelser and co-owner of the Black Dragons Dojo. Unlike her twin, she is rather immature and fun to get along with, but she can be hard-to-get too. She has jet black hair and dark brown eyes.

_**Pair of Kings Next Gen.**_

**Prince Mitchel Maximum Parker (17)**

The oldest among the Parker cousins. He takes over his father's looks but he has hazel eyes like his mother. Future king of KinKow, but he is not the average spoilt prince. He is very popular around ladies, talented in music and sword-fighting. Friendly, funny and strong-willed.

**Princess Brooklyn 'Brook' Kayla Parker (12)**

Daughter of Brady and Mikayla and younger sister to Mitchel, and youngest among the Parker cousins. Unlike her brother, she is an athlete and an academy prodigy. Don't be fooled by her sweet loving appearance, she can be a violent girl at times.

**Princess Vanessa Duchess Parker (16)**

Only daughter of King Boomer and Queen Rebecca. She inherits her father's easy going personality and is a one-eight Tarantula person. Beautiful, fun-loving and boy-crazy.

**Prince Raymond 'Ryan' Atlantis Parker (16)**

Son of Prince Lanny and Amazonia. He takes over his father's cunning personality, but unlike his dad, he doesn't hate his cousins. Being half merman [Amazonia's the mermaid girlfriend], he is able to morph into a merman when underwater. He loves his family dearly but wishes his dad might stop being evil sometimes.

**Trista Crystal Taylor (16)**

Oldest daughter of Tessa and Tristin. An adventurous, sensible girl who is great friends with Princess Vanessa. She enjoys being outside in the wild and is always in the mood for an adventure.

**Mable Lyra Taylor (13)**

Middle child among the three siblings. She is much more rebellious, out-going and impulsive. She prefers to use the term 'rebel girl' for herself and looks up to Roxanna Hart.

**Lucas Peyton Taylor (13)**

Youngest brother of the family. He is generous, sweet and sensible, and he has a crush on Riley Davenport.

_**Mighty Med Next. Gen.**_

**Jacob 'Jake' Fletcher Quimby (15)**

Oldest son of Oliver and Skylar Storm. Since he is half superhero, he has super intelligence and half of his mother's powers. He is best friends with Brad, Frankie and Devan. By day he's just your average normal kid, but unknown to others, he has an alter ego: Thunder Storm.

**Jasmine Rogue Quimby (14)**

Daughter of Skylar Storm and Oliver. She takes over her mother's looks, and her dad's personality. She prefers to be a Normo and is an intern for Mighty Med. She is responsible, caring and is always there when people are in need.

**Bradley 'Brad' Jackson Steven (15)**

Only son of Kaz and Jordan. He looks and behaves just like his father. Funny, friendly and clumsy are his best traits but he can be a bit egotistic at times. Being a Normo intern like his dad makes him inspired to be a cartoonist and spread the world about the awesome superheroes.

**Frank 'Frankie' Isaac Augustus (12) [Looks like** **Corey Fogelmanis]**

Son of Gus and Stephanie. He is intelligent, eccentric and flirty around girls, even having crushes at multiple girls at the same time. He is loyal and protective of people he cares for.

**Devan 'Dev' Archer Diaz (15)**

Son of Alan Diaz and great-nephew to Horace Diaz. Unlike his dad, Dev loves normo life and is drawn to their lifestyle. He is an intern for Mighty Med and is working hard to become a Doctor for Normos.

_**Crossover Couples Next. Gen.**_

**Jason Mohammad bin Khairul Hamzah (17) [Waktu Rehat (Johan) x Pair of Kings (Candis)]**

The football captain. He is brave, fun and cheerful. He is really close to Spencer and James. His other brother is named Jaden Hamzah. He is crushing on Adyson Davenport.

**Jaden Mohammad bin Abdul Hamzah (17) [Johan x Candis]**

The co-football captain. The younger twin of Jason, he is like his brother, but only calm and quiet. He is a bit of a nerd himself but he always fighting for what's right.

'**Nick' Nicholas bin Zakaria Davenport (17) [Marcus x Julie (Waktu Rehat)]**

The oldest son of Marcus Davenport and Juliana Hamzah. He is a full Bionic with Super Strength, Laser Vision and Super intelligence. He is cousins with the rest, he is kind, smart and a bit stubborn sometimes. He is a nerd in front of Chelsea Justice. He is half Malay and speaks fluent Malay.

**Riley binti Farhanna Davenport (12) [looks like Rowan Blanchard]**

Shy, nerdy and bubbly Riley is your average good girl with impressive grades. She is also a Bionic with Plant Manipulation and Super Intelligence. She is a complete nerd in front of boys.

**Marceline 'Marcy' binti Nurbella Davenport (6)**

Marceline takes over her dad's personality. She can be a bit deceiving at times but most of the time, she is a sweet little kid who adores unicorns and ponies. Her Bionic abilities are super speed and sound manipulation.

**Julian bin Ahmad Davenport (4) [Portrayed by August Maturo]**

Julian is a naïve and innocent young Bionic. his Bionics include molecular kinesis and Gravity manipulation. Due to the fact that he is too young to control his powers, his parents kept a watchful eye on him.

**Kylie Zara Brewer (17) [Kai x Lab Rats OC]**

Only daughter of Kai Brewer and Destiny Davenport-Evans. Unlike her dad, she gets along well with her cousins, Jackie and Olivia. She is easy going, naïve, a peace-maker, but she can be cocky too. Like her mom, she is part Bionic. she has Invisibility and advanced Healing powers.

**Sara Ashley Davenport-Evans (15) [S-1 x Lab Rats OC]**

Daughter of Serena/S-1 and Emerich Davenport-Evans. She is very sassy, brave and a quick thinker. She has Molecular kinesis and the ability to fly.

**Sandra Isadora Davenport-Evans (8) ****[S-1 x Lab Rats OC]**

Daughter of Serena/S-1 and Emerich Davenport-Evans. She is a peace-maker and is often seen thinking more ways for a greener earth. She can morph into animals, like her uncle George, and air manipulation.

**Chloe Sabrina Ewing (15) [Looks like Sabrina Carpenter] [S-3 x Lab Rats OC]**

Daughter of Sebastian Ewing and Fate Davenport-Evans. Older sister to Cole by only 15 seconds. She is a mature thinker and intelligent too. Chloe inherits her mother's 'bad girl' attitude and her father's rebellious side. She has molecular kinesis and pyrokinesis.

**Collin 'Cole' Lawrence Ewing (15) ****[S-3 x Lab Rats OC]**

Younger brother to Chloe. He is a friendly guy to begin with, but once he gets mad, he turns into a crazy barbarian/Commando App: Damian. He can produce a Laser Bo Staff and Flasma Wave [Plasma and Fire wave]

_**OCs [Aiden, Skyla, Elliot and Autumn belong to UltimateMaxmericaShipper]**_

**Aiden Beckett Grace (18)**

Handsome, friendly and popular older brother of Sky and Elliot Grace. He is easily loved by many except for Hunter who seems to have a grudge on him. Harumi has a crush on him which he is rather oblivious of.

**Skyla 'Sky' Marie Grace (15)**

Only girl among her two brothers. She is the nicest, friendliest, and generous friend you'd meet. Best friends with Adyson and Olivia. She has a crush on Bryan and sees the best in him.

**Elliot 'Eli' James Grace (12)**

An average 12 year old kid who loves adventures and boy stuff. He is good friends with Frankie and Lucas. He also has a huge fanboy crush on Kelli.

**Autumn Paris Parker (17) [Not related to the Parker Triplets]**

She is James' girlfriend and your average sports-loving tomboy. Tomboyish, outgoing, honest and hardworking. She isn't related to the Parker cousins of KinKow.

**Daniel 'Dan' Garrett Anderson (18)**

Son of Danielle and Ethan. He is Hunter's best friend, and works as a part-time actor. He is a caring fella and charms girls easily with his sweet-talking.

**Roxanna 'Roxy' Felicia Hart (16)**

She's the rebellious bad girl of the school. She's an orphan and is usually the kind of person who isolates herself and avoid talking in groups. Despite of her cold aloof attitude, she is actually a misunderstood person and is a kind, loving soul. Spencer has a crush on her but she refused to let anyone in her world. Close friends with Kelli, Jackie and Hayley

**Hunter Julian Falconn (19) [Portrayed by Devon Bostick]**

The 'bad boy' of the group. He has strawberry blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. He sees himself as a cool and aloof dude, but is actually a soft spoken guy. Despite of being a rebel, he has good grades. He is great at combats and is capable of pyrokinesis, molecular kinesis and super strength.

**Robynna 'Robin/Robbie' Scarlett Falconn (16) [Looks like Bella Thorne]**

A mischievous tomboy who is a fast learner. She is street-smart, witty, and extremely fast. She has a crush on Calvin Gilespie, her good friend. She has super speed, pyrokinesis and shadow powers.

**Ravenna 'Raven/Ray' Sapphire Falconn (13)**

Shy, sweet, and naïve sister of Hunter and Robin. She is a good-hearted persona and sees good in people. She can manipulate Holy powers, super intelligence and cyrokinesis. When her Holy powers are combined with Robin's Shadow powers, they are capable of creating a wormhole.

**Hayley Alison Middleton (16) [Looks like Julie Tan]**

The Eurasian girl who is helpful, friendly, optimistic and loyal. She is always there for people that need help. But when she's with Hunter, it's a whole other story.

**Brent 'Billy' William Justice (18)**

Oldest brother of his sister, Chelsea Justice. He looks like a teenager version of Chase Davenport, which causes confliction with Bryan. He is very good friends with Bryan, and has romantic feelings for Bryan's sister, Kelli. He is intelligent, kind, and a fun person.

**Chelsea Kitty Justice (15)**

The youngest sister of Billy Justice. She is perky, fun, and sassy sometimes. She is the Lab Assistant of the Davenport Industries. She is unaware of Nick crushing on her, but aware of Bionics' existence.

* * *

**So, what did you think of the cast, I made a count, and they're...62 OCs... *faints***

**Anywho, make sure to leave your review below. The story might start a bit late, but I hope you've liked the OCs so far.**


End file.
